Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. This version was used as Squidward plays with spoons on his knees as part of a Pioneer tradition, described in subtitles and closed captions as ( spoons rattling ). This may be the actual source of this classic sound. This Toy Story (1995) was used as Woody is afraid of the Sid's Mutant Toys will replace Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT and H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER. Similar Variations * H-B RATTLE, CARTOON - SPOONS RATTLING (Similar recording) * H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER (Original recording) * Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT Used In TV Shows * The 7D (Heard once in "Buckets" and "Hop To It, Dopey!".) * Abby Hatcher (Heard once in "Afraid of Cats".) * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard twice in "Dead and Breakfast"; once in "The Day Gomez Failed", "N.J. Addams", and "Itt's Over.") * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Mass Transit Trouble".) * Alienators: Evolution Continues * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers (Heard once in "Camp of Calamity".) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in "The Stories".) * The Angry Beavers * Animaniacs * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard once in "One Hundred".) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's First Sleepover".) * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "The Hippocratic Oaf".) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Heard once in "Poodle Justice".) * Between the Lions * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Deserts.") * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Homeless and Angry", "Hair Today", "Bunfight at the Ice-Cream Corral", "Treasure Hunt", "Magic Box", "Valentine" and "Gnome Laughing Matter.") * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Quazy for Vanessa", "Substitute Breadwinner", "Slumber Party of Horror" and "The Great White Shark Bread.") * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard four times in "Listen Up!", "Afraid Not", "Let It Go", and "A Strange Bird".) * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Heard 4 times in "Snowman Scare".) * Bobby's World (Heard once in "The Revenge of Dr. Noo".) * Bonkers * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Evil Cat Videos".) * Bunsen Is A Beast! (Heard once in "Unhappy Campers".) * Caillou (Heard when Gilbert was scared in "Caillou to the Rescue".) * Camp Lazlo * CatDog (Heard once in "Back to School".) * Catscratch * Clarence (Heard once in "Pretty Great Day with a Girl".) * The Cleveland Show (Heard once in "American Prankster", when Tim is furless if he gets cold, then he uses a blanket to cover his furless.) * Chowder (Heard once in "Old Man Thyme".) * Class of 3000 (Heard once in "Am I Blue?".) * Corn & Peg (Heard once in "Comic Catastrophe".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "I Scream, Man" and "Cow and Chicken Reclining".) * Danger Rangers (Heard once in "Water Works".) * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Double Darkwings".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "A Dad Cartoon".) * Disney's House of Mouse * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "A Feat on Her Feet" and "Up, Up, and Away"; often in "Stormy Weather".) * DuckTales * Dog City * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Eek! The Cat * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Jackets", "Computers", and "Weather".) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Hail to the Chief" and "The Grass is Greener".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "Excuse Me!" and "Attack of the Clones".) * The Flintstones (Heard once in "The Mailman Cometh".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success".) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (Heard once in "The Wow Factor".) * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Goof Troop * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard once in "A Tangled Web".) * Growing Up Creepie * Grojband (Heard once in "Zoohouse Rock" when Mina got scared when Trina was yelling at her, she made this sound.) * Hanazuki Full of Treasures (Heard once in "The Volcano of Fears".) * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Monstro vs. the Wolf Hound".) * Henry's Amazing Animals (Heard once in "Animal Eggs" and "Scary Animals".) * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Stuck in a Tree".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "First Snow", "Weather or Not" and "Wayne's Cycle Recycle".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard often in "Hungry Yumi".) * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "Deep Sea Tour".) * In The Name Of... Gacha! * Invader Zim * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Heard once in "The Key to Skull Rock".) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (Heard once in “Jay Jay’s Bad Dream”.) * The Jetsons (Heard once in "Clean as a Hound's Tooth.") * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Back from the Future".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny X".) * Kidsongs (Heard once in "Learning a Lesson" during the song "Jim-Along Joe.") * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kim Possible (Heard once in "Crush".) * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea" and "Top Dog".) * Laff-A-Lympics (Heard once in "The Swiss Alps and Tokyo".) * Lalaloopsy (Heard once in "In a Jam".) * LeapFrog and Friends (Heard often several times in "The Yeti" and once in "The Snow Fort".) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * The Littles (Heard once in "The Little Babysitters".) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Door-Jammed".) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (Heard once in "A Brave New Quincy".) * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Mr. Weiner".) * The Loud House * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Cammie Island".) * Marsupilami * Martha Speaks (Heard once in "Martha Camps Out.") * Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Super Trolley".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon" and "Me Adam, You Jake".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Infectious Personality".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Read It and Weep".) * Nature Cat (Heard once in "A Jump to Remember".) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Nothing But the Tooth," "The Monster Frankenpooh" and "A Knight to Remember".) * New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Heard in a wide selection of episodes.) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Nick & Perry * Nick Arcade * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wish Upon the Beach".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Sheepcat" and "Abandoned Cockroaches".) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping".) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party".) * Paper Port (Heard in "Todo o nada".) * Phineas and Ferb (Heard once in "S'winter.") * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Chilled to the Pink" and "Pink on the Pitch", and heard twice in "The Good, The Bad, and the Pink" and "Cleanliness is Next to Pinkliness.") * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard in "The Rowdyruff Boys".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * The Proud Family (Heard once in "I Had a Dream.") * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Heard once in "Chickenstein Lives.") * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * The Replacements * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard often in "Tooth and Nail".) * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Scary Finbar" and "Reg the Monster"; twice in "Amelia and the Detectives".) * Rugrats (Heard once in "Radio Daze".) * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (Heard once in "Sabrina Unplugged".) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (Heard once in "Revenge of the Swamp Monster".) * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * The Scooby-Doo Show (Heard once in "Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro" and "Hang In There, Scooby-Doo".) * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour * The New Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * Sesame Street * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "My Favorite Crustacean".) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Shimmer and Shine (Heard once in "Abraca-Genie!".) * The Simpsons * Sitting Ducks * Space Goofs * Spliced (Heard once in "Honorary Freak".) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squirrel Boy * Super Duper Sumos * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Talespin (Heard once in "Her Chance to Dream.") * Teen Titans Go! * Timon & Pumbaa * Tiny Toon Adventures (Heard once in "A Bacon Strip.") * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Splinter of Discontent" and "Battle of the Butlers".) * Tom and Jerry Tales * Total Drama (Heard once in "Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better".) * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Venthalla".) * Totally Spies! * Trollz (Heard once in "Best Friends for Life".) * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "The Prank Call".) * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Birthday Thief" and "Scaredy Cat Boot Camp.") * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Real Gone Ape".) * Wander Over Yonder (Heard in "The Buddies", "The Party Machine" and "The Gift".) * What a Cartoon (Heard once in "What's Goin' On Back There?" in a high pitch.) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Invasion of the Birdy Snatchers".) * WordWorld (Heard once in "Duck's Family Reunion", "Dog's Camping Adventure" and "Snug as a Bug".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * Wunschpunsch * Yin Yang Yo! * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Heard once in "Family".) TV Specials * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * Buttons and Rusty: What's Up, Mom? (1992) * A Garfield Christmas (1987) * Garfield's Thanksgiving (1989) * Nick's Thanksgiving Fest (1989) * Lego Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror (2015) * Night of the Living Doo (2001) * The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie (2015) * Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) * Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) * Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost (2018) * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) * Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow (2013) Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Barnyard (2006) * Beetlejuice (1988) * Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Coco (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) * Home (2015) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Ice Age (2002) (May be confused for the WB "teeth chatter" sound.) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) * The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) (Heard thrice or 3 times when Wild Arms shakes himself nervously.) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * The Lego Unikitty! Movie (2025) * Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) * The Little Kids 2 (2026) * Monster Mash (2000) * Mulan (1998) * Muppets Most Wanted (2014) * Norm of the North (2016) * The Nut Job (2014) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * The Pirates! Band of Misfits (2012) * Pixels (2015) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) * Ratz Movie (2018) * Rio 2 (2014) * RocketJump: The Movie (2014) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (2025) * Scoob! (2020) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scared (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) * Scooby-Doo! And Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * Scooby-Doo!: Shaggy's Showdown (2017) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island (2019) * The Secret of the Magic Gourd (2007) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Toy Story (1995) (Heard as Woody is afraid of the Sid's Mutant Toys replaced by Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, SHORT and H-B TEETH, CARTOON - TEETH CHATTER.) * Toy Story 5 (2025) * Waybuloo (2025) (Heard twice; used for De Li and Yojojo.) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) (Heard near the end in a high pitch.) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Ape Escape (2002 CG Shorts) (High-pitch effect) * DC Super Hero Girls * Disney Fairies * Frankenguy and the Professor (Heard once in "Hat".) * Lego Scooby-Doo Shorts (2015) * Patrick the Snowman (2002-2005) (Shorts) * Pinky Malinky (2009) (Cartoon Network Europe Pilot) * Scooby-Doo: Behind the Scenes (1998) * The Scooby-Doo Project (1999) * Yogi Bear: When Animals Nap (1999) (Shorts) Videos * Arthur: Arthur's First Sleepover (1998) (Videos) (Heard once in "Arthur's First Sleepover".) * Bear in the Big Blue House: Safe and Sound (2001) (Videos) (Heard in “Afraid Not”.) * Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) * Talking Words Factory (2003) (Videos) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grounchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) (Videos) Theme Parks * Captain EO (Theme Parks) Commercials Australia: * Kmart - The Monster 15% Off Storewide (2005) USA: * Pepsi Soda * Pop Tarts Commercial: Freedom (2007) * Post Cereals Ad- Scooby Doo (1999) Video Games * Crash Nitro Kart (Video Game) * Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side (Video Game) * Lego Dimensions (Video Game) * Tom and Jerry in House Trap (Video Game) PC: * Just Me and My Mom (1996) * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race (PC Game, 1997) * Microsoft 3D Movie Maker * Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (Video Game) * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) GameCube: * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3DS: * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Used for certain mechanisms in Somnom Woods.) PlayStation 2: * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Xbox: * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Websites * Neopets Advent Calendar Promos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Century 2000 Promo Trailers * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Trailers) (Heard in the trailer from "Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins" 2000 VHS.) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) (Trailers) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Animation vs. Pokémon * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Beanie Babies Spooky Halloween (2017) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Best Pals Hand Toons * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * Gachaverse Stories (Heard often in "The Chilly Day".) * SMG4 Videos * Webkinz * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Anime * Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger (High Pitched) * How clumsy you are, Miss Ueno. * How Heavy Are the Dumbbells You Lift? (High Pitched) * Kemono Friends * Little Witch Academia: The Series * Maburaho * Magical Sempai * Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun (Low Pitched) * Noiseman Sound Insect * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Toradora! * Toradora SOS! * Yuru Yuri * Yuru Yuri♪♪ Image Gallery * Main article: Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Sound Ideas Hannah-Barbera Category:Hannah-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Teeth Sound Effects Category:Chatter Sound Effects Category:Long Sound Effects Category:Scary Sound Effects Category:Shake Sound Effects Category:Wobble Sound Effects Category:Halloween Sound Effects Category:Cold Sound Effects Category:Snow Sound Effects Category:Christmas Sound Effects Category:Winter Sound Effects Category:Toy Story Sound Effects Category:The Wiggles Sound Effects Category:Zootopia Sound Effects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Scooby-Doo! Sound Effects Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Pixar Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:Spoon Sound Effects Category:Rattle Sound Effects Category:LeapFrog Sound Effects Category:Sesame Street Sound Effects